If I Never See Your Face Again
by PenDummy
Summary: AU It was supposed to be only one night, but she just couldn't resist when she saw her face again.


**Disclaimer** - I do not own any characters.

Based on the song If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna.

Lips moved against each other at a frantic pace. Tongues snaked out to meet each other. Two figures moved together in haste through a dark apartment. Long shadows flicked across the apartment in the direction of the bedroom. Coats were shrugged off. A hand glided up from the waist of the brunette's body towards her caramel hair to pull out the pin securing it in place. Another set of hands moved to the blonde's front and began working at the buttons. Shoes kicked off moments ago lay just in front of the bedroom door. The pair moved across the room while dodging guitar stands and CD racks.

The blonde pulled the girl towards the bed, falling back onto the mattress as she pulled the brunette down on top of her. As each button came undone, the brunette kissed each area of skin that became unveiled. The brunette tugged at the hem of the stranger's dress and it was soon strewn aside. The clothes littered across the floor beneath them as they lay abandoned by their owners. The blonde locked eyes with the girl as her hands moved towards the hook of her black, strapless bra.

* * *

_Another party disguised as a business event. Nobody there cared about the new deal, they just wanted free drinks and somewhere to spend the night. The brunette sighed and took a sip of her drink while she looked across the room. All the same, boring faces; never anything new. She put the drink on a table and headed toward the exit before a tap on the shoulder surprised her. Marissa turned around and came face to face with a blonde she'd never met. Her blue eyes immediately took the attention of her own hazel ones._

"_A dance?" Marissa glanced down to see that the stranger had her hand out inviting her out to the dance floor. She looked back up in the blonde's eyes and gave the mysterious woman her hand. She was led to edge of the dance floor away from most eyes, even though most of the people were too busy focused on the drink in their hands. The stranger put her hand on her hip and held onto Marissa's own with the other. Marissa instinctively held onto the stranger's shoulder. Both still had their eyes on each other as time flew past._

* * *

Two naked bodies lay tangled under a soft blanket. The brunette was first to wake and began to untangle herself from the other girl. Carefully, she pulled her arm from underneath the blonde's body. Just a bit more and she would be free to go. But a slightly stronger tug from the girl caused the stranger to stir. She watched as the other woman start to rub her eyes. She scrambled across the room for her lingerie and then back to the bed for her wrinkled dress. By the time she zipped her dress up, the owner of the apartment she currently stood in had fully come to her senses.

"Morning." The brunette turned around to see her one night stand propped up on her elbows. The blanket covered the lower half of her body, but the blonde made no move to cover the upper half.

"Uhh. Early meeting. Bye." The dressed one of the two walked as fast as she could out of the apartment, picking her shoes and her purse up along the way.

"Bye." The blonde whispered before going back to sleep.

* * *

Alex stepped out of her office building and towards the busy streets. She held her hand up to hail a cab. She had finally suffered through her day and couldn't wait to get home and draw up a nice hot bath. But it didn't seem like she would get to relax in her bathtub anytime soon. Cars were indeed driving down the street, but none of them seemed to be cabs. Frowning to herself, she reached into her purse for her cell phone prepared to call for a taxi. While she fished around in her purse for phone, she felt a sudden warmth sidle up to her as a sultry voice played against the nape of her neck. As she pulled it out after a bit of fishing around for it her felt a breath against her neck.

Alex gasped. She spun around and stared into the hazel eyes of the girl she met a couple of nights ago. The cocky expression on Marissa's face completely caught her off guard.

"A drink?" Marissa held out her hand innocently.

Alex pondered about it for a few seconds before taking the offered hand.

* * *

They never made it to the bar. Instead, they opted for Marissa's apartment. Another night of passion-filled activities left the girls spent and asleep until well into the next day. Marissa was again the first one to wake up, but not long before Alex did.

"Morning." And like the previous time, Alex was the first to speak.

"Morning." Both girls got out of bed and while Marissa went to find fresh clothes, Alex was left hunting for the ones she had on last night. Once Alex was dressed she headed out of the bedroom looking for her purse. She looked around for a while before Marissa came out with her purse in hand. "It was under the bed."

"Oh." Alex felt foolish as she made her way to retrieve her handbag. "Thanks. So.. Bye." She took her purse from Marissa's hand and headed for the door. She fiddled around with the lock and pulled the door opened after a few tries.

"It's Marissa."

She turned around to face the previously nameless person.

"Goodbye, Marissa." And with that, she left.

* * *

Marissa stood in line thinking about a certain blonde. It had been a week since that morning. Well, the second morning. The girl kept popping into the brunette's mind every now and then, and it'd take a while before she could get her out of her head. She was at the end of a rather short line at Starbucks. She shuffled forward in line as she thought about whether or not she'd ever see her again. This girl was different. Something about her made her a staple in the brunette's mind. Other one night stands were … well, only one night.

"Next!" The voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she quickly ordered her coffee and went to sit at a small table by the window. Her mind quickly returned to the subject of the mysterious girl. She thought she'd seen the last of the blonde's pretty face the first morning. Not that she didn't want to see it again. The girl was on her mind constantly after that night. And when she saw the girl a second time on the street, she didn't hesitate to bring her home. And now that she thought about it, Marissa got more than her fair share. It wouldn't be that bad if she never got to see her face again.

A pair of arms suddenly snaked around her waist. Soft lips brushed by her ear as a playful tone made her skin prickle with anticipation. A hot breath on her neck whispered, "It's Alex."

Then again, Marissa didn't mind if she did see her face again.


End file.
